Capture of the Heart
by SmileWave
Summary: L Lawliet gets devastating news about his brother, Beyond Birthday. He goes back to his homeland where not only does his heart get captured, but his life changes forever.


**Okokok.. I got this idea from a movie I watched so I don't own this story line just tweaked it a little. It won't be very long.**

**Enjoy.**

**~SmileWave**

* * *

><p>L Lawliet stares out the window of the carriage as he is on his way to his fathers house. He got a letter.<p>

But not just any letter.

This letter stated that his brother was murdered. His twin brother, Beyond Birthday, had his throat torn to pieces.

His carriage pulls up and sees his father smiling at him as he climbs out. L looks at his father, as it has been a while since he's seen him. Quillish Wammy hasn't changed one bit. As more wrinkles form around Quillish's eyes as he smiles warmingly L, the breeze goes through his grey/white hair.

"Hello father," L murmers.

"Hello L, please come in," The carriage drives away as Quillish leads L inside. L noticed that Quillish has a cane, and the cane has a werewolf head right at the top of it.

L looks around the mansion and remembers some childhood memories from when he would play with Beyond. They would run around the big fountain in the front of the house while his mother and father would watch.. L notices how dark it's getting so he grabs a candle and lights it. He makes his way up to his room and sets the candle down. L changes out of his day clothes into his silk pajamas and lays in bed.

Then L remembers another thing..

_"B, Beyond did you hear that?" L said as he poked his twin brother, who is sleeping ,dead to the world ,under the covers. _

_"Mph."_

_L gave up on waking his brother, so he got up. He lit a candle and wandered down the hallway. L feels a draft and looked at the walls. He saw a lion head hung up and L shivers. Feels like something is watching him. He wandered outside and saw a trail.._

_A trail of blood. _

_L follows the trail and breathed heavily as he thinks of possible ways of why there is a trail of blood. L looks up and stopped breathing._

_Quillish was holding his mother, in all her beauty. Her skin is white like snow, and her hair is long, jet black and luscious. She was laying on her back with her right hand to the side.. with a knife in her hand. There was blood everywhere and she was practically laying in her own puddle of blood. Her throat was slit and Quillish looked up at L. _

_His expression said nothing. _

_L stood there, eyes wide.._

L wakes up sweating.

* * *

><p>"So.. a werewolf killed him?" L murmurs. He tosses a pebble into the pond and it skips.<p>

"I'm afraid so," Light says. Light is an old friend of L's and is the one who sent the letter to L, "I'm sorry.. maybe I shouldn't have sen-"

"No no," L interrupts, "I needed to know, thank you Light."

"Mhm." Light attempts to make a pebble skip but fails. L smiles and Light smiles back, sheepish.

"Here," L picks up a pebble and grabs Light's hand, making the motion of tossing the pebble, "you have to snap your wrist, that's what I do."

Light tries to focus but can't because L is so close..

L lets go and lets Light do it on his own. Light attempts, yet again.

"I did it!" L claps and smiles.

"Great."

L and Light are looking out towards the pond. L is deep in thought when he remembers something.

"Ah! I have to go check on this thing tonight.."

"Really? Tonight?"

"Yeah, in the forest."

"L Lawliet! Tonight's the full moon! You can't!" Light says worried.

"I have too, if I want the public to leave me alone about my return, I must do this." L starts to walk away but Light grabs his arm.

"L."

L looks back at Light, "Light."

They look at each other and the tension starts getting higher and higher. You can practically cut it with a knife. They unconsciously lean into each other..

Until L backs away.

"Sorry, I must go and prepare.. bye Light."

* * *

><p>L is riding his horse through the dark forest at night. He looks up at the sky and sees the big, bright full moon. The dreaded full moon.<p>

On the day of the full moon everyone locks down their houses and load up their weapons of silver bullets. The mighty beast, the werewolf, would kill innocent people and cause bloodshed. It is said that the werewolf would be able to run on two legs, or four. It is the height of a man and has fur everywhere, like a wolf.

L gets off his horse and walks up to a little kid, he pulls out a coin that he found in his drawer.

"Hey, do you think I can talk to the person who sells these?"

The little kid looks at L and points to a tent.

"Thanks kid."

L ducks and steps into the tent.

* * *

><p>Light is staring out the window of the mansion. He looks up at the full moon and looks out into the forest with worry.<p>

"L.. Please be safe."

Light looks outside once more then blows out his candle to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lawliet didn't get a chance to leave as he hears a shriek of terror. He turns and sees a pair of claws poking out from the inside of a mans mouth. The man collapses, dead.<p>

Chaos. Absolute Chaos.


End file.
